As will be apparent from the aforementioned copending application Ser. No. 924,617 filed 29 Oct. 1986, German Utility Model application No. G 85 08 332.1 and related art, one of the advantages of a digging tooth consisting of a tooth tip separate from a tooth base is that these two elements can consist of different materials. For example, the tooth tip can consist of a highly wear-resistant material while the tooth base, which is subjected to less wear, can be composed of a more ductile or resilient material more capable of withstanding high bending stresses. As a result, the overall life of a tooth can be increased.
In the arrangement of the above-mentioned German Utility Model, the tooth base is provided with a finishing pin which is received in a recess of the tooth tip and is anchored by bending or wedging therein. The wedge or pin connection is provided in a wear region of the tooth tip.
The connecting system is subjected to abrasive and impact stress by the detritus or material to be excavated giving rise rapidly to reduction in thickness of the material of the tooth tip in the region of the wedge or pin connector. In practice, therefore, such earlier arrangements, while satisfactory for considerable time, can result in premature deterioration of the connection and separation of the tip of the tooth from the base.